


HP | 犬狼 | A Sweet Surprise

by Hilbert_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: 太阳还没有升起来，但很快了，天空中已经是一种美妙的宝蓝色。接下来的半个小时里将发生一连串的光影变幻：属于夜的颜色徐徐坠落，光稀释开一切，然后才是太阳的圆盘从海遥远的另一端跃出。麻瓜们将它称作‘Magic hour’,但事实上，它比他们的世界里的任何把戏都要高明。——————旧文搬运，作于2016.7





	HP | 犬狼 | A Sweet Surprise

＊        ＊        ＊

 

James·Potter一个人坐在枕被之间，用羽毛笔在高级变形课本的扉页上涂画着什么，同时拧紧了眉头。

某人推门而入的声音。

“呃……啊！”

戴着眼镜的少年立刻从床垫里弹了起来，并露出抱歉的表情：“它们啄到你了？”

Remus·Lupin点亮的魔杖照亮了他自己的脸庞：有些狼狈，也有笑容。看来这周新生产的恶作剧玩具至少可以在级长先生这里拿到‘E’.

“这又是什么？”Remus坐进和James相对的床铺里，微笑着把已经在手心里奄奄一息的“小鸟”丢给了James，它的主人。床垫呻吟了一声。

James准确地捉住了那对银色的翅膀，咧开了嘴。“借用了金色飞贼的部分灵感。你可以像敲核桃一样打碎它的躯干——或者念一个只有你我约定知晓的钥匙咒语。”

学生会主席煞有介事地掏出魔杖，在“小鸟”上敲了一下，它立刻左右裂开，露出一条鲜红色的缎带。Remus眯起眼睛，分辨着不断闪烁的金色字母：

 

Padfoot想要一根鸡骨头

 

Remus不禁笑出了声，这使得James的表情更加洋洋自得起来。“你也可以不用存放任何东西，让它装满压缩空气，裂开时将和礼花一样响。”

“还有什么？”

“呃……”James歪着脑袋想了几秒钟，“在万圣节它会自动变成橙色。”

“允许复制？”Remus好奇地看着悬停在空中的两个半只鸟，举起了自己的魔杖：瞬间，两只完整的鸟飞入了以James的脑袋为恒星的自传轨道。

两只橙色的鸟。

“哦，”James打量着自己的新“帽子”，似乎相当满意。他换了个姿势，重新在床垫里坐端正。两只鸟跟着调整了它们的轨道。

“对了，有件事我们想征求你的意见。”James庄严地撕下了变形课本的扉页，递给他的室友：“二选一，或者你有更好的？”

Remus展平了溅满墨水的纸片，脸上露出饶有兴趣的微笑。在James阻止之前，他以一本正经的语调念出了所有句子。

“选项一：献给Argus·Filch的宏大道别。在疲于奔命两个通宵后，他的办公室抽屉将被允许存放一张了不起的地图。

选项二：Hog's Head刚来了一群美洲巫师。从他们那里交易到一只门钥匙，然后去古巴度周末，或者佛罗里达。”

他抬起眼睛。James正紧张地看着他，似乎他将要做出的选择是一场宣判。

“我想知道……”Remus慢慢地说道，“为什么这个周末会如此隆重？”复活节还远在四月。

“当然是为了你，”James难以置信地看着他，“十七岁生日只会有一次！”

他们中第一个度过成年生日是Sirius，Remus可以肯定，当时他们绝对没弄什么要去古巴的伟大企划案。

他重新去看那两段话。“Sirius一定很喜欢选项二。”

James凑近了看着他。橙色小鸟差点在Remus的额头撞毁自己。“别管他好吗！你的生日，我们一切都按你想要的来。”

Remus又笑了。他的指尖在墨迹间逡巡了好一会儿。“我得说，这两个选项我都很喜欢。”

戴眼镜的少年闭上眼睛，向后倒进床铺。两只小鸟改为在他的脑袋上方围绕着一个不存在的引力中心绕圈子。“哈瓦那[①]难道会很有趣？”

Remus抬起眼睛：“对不起，我又让你输掉了和Sirius的赌注？”

James发出一声哀鸣：“这玩意儿的赔率早就该上升了……”

四人间的门再次被打开了。这一回是Peter·Pettigrew，带着求援的目光，手紧紧地攥着袍子。

温柔的狼人先生拍了拍那张纸片，站起身来。“我去救火吧。啊，对了——选Sirius出主意的那个点子。”

James重新坐起来，目送他好心的朋友去帮助另一位室友。“劳驾，把门带上。”

门页合上的“咔哒”声。

属于Remus的、空荡荡的床铺上诡异地发出了犬吠般的笑声。James往一分钟前Remus坐着的方向愤怒地瞪视着，笑声的主人终于现身了。

隐形斗篷水一般从黑色头发的少年身上滑落，同一瞬，天花板响起了令人头皮发麻的窸窸窣窣声响。

Sirius·Black漫不经心地挥动了一下魔杖，银色小鸟们组成的暴风雨就凝固在了半空中。James叹了一口气。

“这次我可绝对没有任何机会去影响Remus，一切都发生在你的鼻子底下。愿赌服输吧，Prongs.”

James抓了抓他已经足够乱糟糟的头发。“Remus说，选你出主意的点子，这相当于没做选择啊！”

“那就都执行。”Sirius往后靠了靠，给枕头折腾出一个自以为舒适的形状——尽管这是Remus的床。

“哈瓦那难道会很有趣？”James再次哀嚎出这句质疑。“波浪纹屋顶，秃鹫，红土地——”

Sirius打断他：“甘蔗，朗姆酒，热带海滩。我觉得条件挺充分。”

James似乎是很努力才控制住自己没有翻一个白眼。

“好啦，哥们儿，如果我们真的要去古巴，还有很多功课需要做。他们是不是说西班牙语？”

“你知道么，目前我最感兴趣的与Hog's Head有关的部分。我们什么时候去Hogsmeade？”

 

＊        ＊        ＊

 

 “该死的……！”

“我听到了什么东西折断的声音。是你的眼镜吗？”

Remus第一个从潮湿的沙子和海水之间挣扎着爬起来。Peter离他最近，个子也最小，他先拉起了他，然后才向依然在斗嘴的Sirius和James伸出了手。

James呸了一口（大概在抵达门钥匙指定的终点时，他错误的姿势使得他不幸磕了一嘴沙子），戴上歪斜变形的眼镜。“Remus，记得提醒我，我再也不要和Ilvermorny[②]的人打交道了。”

“尤其是那些Horned Serpent，”Sirius补充道，“一群笨蛋……他们一定是在退潮时间里制作的门钥匙。”

Remus很高兴他们都穿着麻瓜的衣服：巫师们的袍子被海水浸透可不会是什么愉快的体验。James和Sirius一直很少有接触麻瓜社会的经历，尽管他一再从旁建议，这两个家伙还是执意选了非常夸张的款式——以麻瓜的标准评价，他们看起来就像是要去一个铁定有大麻可吸的音乐节。

“所以，接下来的环节是？”他温和地看着两个好朋友。

Sirius打了个响指，眼睛熠熠发亮：“首先，一点朗姆，接着，爵士乐和更多朗姆，再之后，朗姆，天黑，朗姆，天亮——你就正式成年了，今天值得通宵。”

“希望你别把自己淹死在甜酒里。”

Sirius的眼睛因为笑容微微弯曲了。“只是个比方。对了，Moony，帮我一个忙。你知道的，我最不擅长的咒语类型。”

一头湿漉漉黑色长发的少年指了指自己湿透的衣服。

Remus低头看了看自己：比Sirius并好不到哪儿去。他掏出魔杖。

然而从杖尖喷射出的不是家务咒语，而是更多水流。

“Remus！”Sirius大叫他的名字，似乎一时间还难以相信自己被信任的朋友捉弄了，但很快，他就开始组织反击——不用掏出魔杖的那种。

Sirius像他某些时候会扮演的黑色大狗那样，扑到了他的身上。他的手肘弯曲，困住了Remus的脖子。水滴纷纷从Sirius的发梢坠落，弄得Remus的脸颊、耳朵、肩膀也都湿透了。

“狡猾鬼！”

毫无恶意的指控扑进他的耳朵。Remus甩甩脑袋，听见了Sirius意料之中的叫声：一定有水溅进了他的眼睛。

他试着趁机掰开Sirius的手腕，但失败了——这一回，Sirius显然料到了他打算怎么做。他和Sirius紧紧靠在一起，浑身湿透。三月的古巴岛阳光强烈、温暖得不可思议，晒得人皮肤微微发痛。

如果Hogwarts在这里，对Sirius来说也许更加适合。

他迷迷糊糊地想着。

 

＊        ＊        ＊

 

James睡过去有一会儿了，Peter则差不多是夜晚刚刚开始时就投了降，酒吧比上半夜时要安静许多，现在，还在孜孜不倦制造声响的似乎只剩下了Sirius·Black.

而吧台后面的两个女孩子居然还乐意陪他聊天。看来，Ilvermorny的女巫们和Hogwarts的并没有本质上的不同。

他们正在玩一种也许是很古老的占卜游戏，主题当然是永恒的三件事情：生命，金钱，爱情。Remus也有些困了，尽管他也很想听吧台上的对话，但现在他更想打个盹。

“有兄弟么，或者姐妹？”

“没有。”

“亲近一些的也没有？一个小家庭？我以为在欧洲这很少见。”

“生日？”

“3月10日。”

“就是今天？特意跨过大西洋来庆祝生日？接下来——告诉我你的中间名？”

“John.”

“最喜欢的食物？或者饮料？”

“巧克力……唔，茶？”

女孩子们的咯咯笑声。

“好吧，我们觉得你更喜欢朗姆。下一个问题……”

不对。Remus快被朗姆酒冲散的大脑迟缓地意识到：Sirius在描述的根本不是自己，而是他。

“Sirius！”

背对着他趴在吧台上的人循声转过身来，那表情八成是喝醉了，但Sirius还是成功地认出了他。“你还醒着。”

“而你显然没有。”Remus必须想出点办法阻止Sirius继续供出自己的身份——其实是他的——或者说，Sirius眼中的他的一切。他越过这个麻烦鬼，找寻女孩们的目光，“抱歉，我要带这个喝醉了的家伙出去透透气。”

 

＊        ＊        ＊

 

不借助魔杖移动喝醉酒的Sirius·Black对他来说有些艰难。他觉得自己似乎花了有一个世纪那么久才把这家伙拖到门廊上。海岛上的夜风温暖到能开出花来。

“生日快乐。”Sirius喃喃道。Remus觉得好笑：“原来你知道今天是我的生日，不是你自己的？”

“我刚刚是在代替你回答问题。”

他不解地看着Sirius，对方吸了吸鼻子。

“我就是——好奇。”

对我的命运感到好奇？Remus更加困惑了。“我原以为你不相信这门课。”

“哦哦哦——”Sirius笑了，“如果结果正好是我想要的，岂不皆大欢喜？”

“你想要什么？”

“想要知道我是否还在那里。”

他开始疑心Sirius又陷入了酒醉状态。“哪儿？”

“Remus·Lupin的今后。”

Remus觉得心口几寸深的地方也盛满了酒液，暖意一路灼烧到脑门。一定是我也喝醉了。他想。

太阳还没有升起来，但很快了，天空中已经是一种美妙的宝蓝色。接下来的半个小时里将发生一连串的光影变幻：属于夜的颜色徐徐坠落，光稀释开一切，然后才是太阳的圆盘从海遥远的另一端跃出。

麻瓜们将它称作‘Magic hour’,但事实上，它比他们的世界里的任何把戏都要高明。

 

 

 

END

  


[①] Havana，古巴的首都

[②] JKR在Pottermore网站上新公布的、设定在北美的魔法学校，下文中的Horned Serpent是其所属的一个学院


End file.
